


Four Letter Word

by zoepearscn



Category: Dark Matter (TV), Gilmore Girls, Gypsy (US TV), Smallville, This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Interracial Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoepearscn/pseuds/zoepearscn
Summary: A one shot about a new couple, a premiere and the four letter word.





	Four Letter Word

Zoe sat amused on the bed and watched as Kevin ran through the house looking for his tie that unbeknownst to him was in his hand the entire time. "Kevin, you need to calm down. You're going to have a heart attack before you even make it to the premiere."

"I can't calm down. When I calm down I overthink things. When I overthink things I turn negative and when I turn negative-"

Zoe grabbed his hand halting in further movements "You're going to do amazing, baby." she sad standing on her tiptoes to peck his lips.

Kevin smiled suddenly feeling a lot calmer than he had been thirty seconds ago "Are you sure you can't come to the premiere with me?"

Zoe reached up and wiped the traces of lipstick she left on his lips "I wish I could but I have to finish editing these pictures and I have to send them to the Obama's by tomorrow morning."

Kevin stared at his girlfriend for a beat before nodding "That's fine we still have the premiere in Los Angeles. You can come to that one."

Zoe looked down but Kevin bent his knees looking at her at eye level "Right?"

Zoe sighed finally looking at him "I want to. But, I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

She really wish she had an answer outside of the opinions of other people. But she didn't. Zoe never saw herself as an insecure woman or someone who was ashamed of who she was or her blackness and she still wasn't. She just knew as a black woman all the worse assumptions would be made because getting to know her was out of the question.

"How long have you felt this way?" he asked after what seemed like forever and as if something finally occurred to him he added "You know that's not what I think, right?"

Zoe nodded "I know its not. But as much as I would love to be on that red carpet and cheering you on by your side. I really don't feel like being disected like a science project."

Kevin took a small step back when it occurred to him that if she felt this way now then it was likely she would never be up for going public with their relationship. "What are we? Are we casual? Is this just sex? What is this?"

Brows furrowed "I think we're way past being casual, Kevin. Why would you even ask me that?"

"I know things aren't easy for you and as much as I want to change that, I cantl. But who gives a damn about what everyone else thinks. There are two people in this relationship, you and I. Why is that not enough for you?"

Zoe huffed "It is enough for me and how I feel has nothing to do with us but everything to do with the world. It's something I had to deal with and you being a white-"

Kevin sighed sadly taking a few steps away from her "I thought we were better than that."

Zoe didn't like that he was putting space between them so she took a few steps toward him in an attempt to close the gap but he kept walking backwards until his back was against the wall "What are you doing?'

Kevin shrugged "I want us. I want you and I dont give a damn about what anyone else think of my girl. I've waited my whole life for you and now I don't feel like I'm ever going to actually have you."

Zoe wiped away at her tears as they stared silently at each other and after a while Kevin nodded before picking up his keys off the dresser and leaving for his premiere.

*One hour later*

Zoe was pretty sure she ate her weight in ice cream was an empty bowl away from going back from more. She picked up her phone and called Kevin. When he didn't answer she sent him a quick text wishing him good luck.

Kevin hopped out of his car and pulled out his cellphone on the red carpet.

"Kevin, over here.".

*Flash*

'"This way Kevin."

*Flash*

"We love you Kevin."

*Flash*

Kevin looked up almost as if he had forgotten he was on the red carpet of his new movie. He slapped on a smile and struck a pose or two before walking over to the press line where he saw his good friend Brooke Anderson from ET.

Zoe walked back into Kevin's bedroom and grabbed the remote. She heard they were showing the red carpet on e news and just as soon she turned on the TV Kevin was doing an interview live with Alicia Quarles.

"Jason and I were talking and we always thought you were like everyone else who has their eyes glued to their phone. Even when you're on the red carpet of what people are calling the biggest movie of your career. You still have your phone glued to your hand and we love you for it." she laughed.

Kevin laughed and waved his phone a little "I was reading a text message from my girlfriend wishing me luck."

Alicia almost squealed at this scoop "So the rumors are true. Kevin Pearson is taken?" she eyed him.

Zoe's eyes widen as she sat up a little taller on the edge of the bed.

Kevin nodded "I am a happily taken man, yes."

"So, is there anything you want to say to this mystery girlfriend?"

Kevin thought for a moment. He knew this was bait to give media vultures the next big headline in order to use as click bait for their readers. But he also knew Zoe mattered to him and he thought the world should know that too.

Zoe watched as Kevin purposely looked into the camera and smirked.

He wouldn't.

"Zoe, I got your text message baby. Thank you for being my good luck charm and for making me a better man. I love you, baby. Tonight is for you." he blew a kiss to the screen before kissing Alicia on the cheek.

The interview was officially over and now he felt as if he was ready for whatever's next.

Zoe smiled "I love you too."

Neither of them realizing this was the first time either of them had said it.


End file.
